Boy's Talent Show Prize: A Date with Mikan Sakura
by ShoujoAnimeFanatic13
Summary: Hotaru had enough, these boy's are anoying the hell out of her trying to catch her best friends attention, in other words, show off, so she blackmailed the principal to agree to her plan, a Boy's Talent Show, The Prize: A Date and Kiss from Mikan Sakura
1. Prologue

Hello minna-san, this fic was in my head so I decided to write it, I got a block for chap 4 of The Flame Casters Twin but I will update soon, anyways hope you'll like this, it is short but please review, this is my second fic

Oh yeah, this fic was not completely made by me, I had some help from my friend Inu_Yorjean

Mikan and others - 15

Youichi - 13

Tsubasa and others - 17

**Disclaimer: AnnaPetLover13 does not own Gakuen Alice and it's characters **

**

* * *

**

Boy's Talent Show. Prize: a Date with Mikan Sakura

**

* * *

**

Prologue

**

* * *

**

In the Faculty Room.

"Principal, I cant take this anymore. They only want her attention, cant we do this please, I cant even get a good sleep because of what happened. It's driving me nuts, please agree to this" said an emotionless raven haired girl in monotone

"Im sorry Imai but no, this is not any concern of mine and we will have no benefit for doing this" replied the Principal

"You have to agree if you don't want me to show the whole academy this picture of you kissing a boy, Mr. gay principal" replied the blackmailer queen

"Imai!! Where did you get that, don't you dare show that to anyone" replied an angry, embarrassed, and shocked principal

"So I suppose we have a deal then" she said with a smirk on her face

"Yes fine go ahead, just give me that" said the principal

"Arigatou principal, I will now take my leave and prepare for the upcoming event" said Hotaru coldly and emotionlessly

Why, do you ask is our Hotaru Imai so pissed? Well it's because of everything that happened last week, it is just so so….. ahhh. Its just nerve popping, I don't know how to describe it

**What happened in Alice Academy one week ago.**

**1. Natsume** peeked at **Mikan's** underwear again which caused another loud screech from our brunette that made the peaceful academy not so peaceful anymore (more like everyone had gone deaf)

**2. Ruka-pyon** dropped his lunch strait on **Hotaru's **face/uniform all because he saw **Mikan** in a really really really cute outfit

**3. Natsume** almost burned **Hotaru's** not heat proof invention all because **Tsubasa** wont let go of **Mikan**

**4. Yuu **nearly got beaten because he was acting cool in front of **Mikan**, not to mention he changed his looks

5. **Youichi **keeps coming to class every break time just to see **Mikan **(Youichi is Mikan's kohai)

**6. Ryomi **wont stop hugging **Mikan** even with **Natsume's** presence

**7. Ruka **and** Natsume **wont stop competing over Mikan's attention

All in all, it was Very VERY ANOYING so our Ice Queen decided to do something to get all of the guy's out of their shells

In other word's she made a contest.

A Talent Contest

Only for boys though

admition: 10000 rabbits

ticket's to watch: 12000 rabbits

Hotaru's going to be rich after this

because all girls would buy a ticket

since she's sure that **THE** **Natsume Hyuuga** would join

and also the famous **Ruka Nogi**

why is she so sure you ask?

because the price is.......

**A DATE AND KISS FROM MIKAN SAKURA**

_PS. the girl dont know what the price is, only the participants and Hotaru_

_PS. Mikan has no knowledge about this contest whatsoever_

_

* * *

_

well this is a very short chapter I agree

But this will only be a short fic so.....

anyways please review

arigatou gozaimasu minna

* * *


	2. Flyer details

* * *

Hi minna-san, I know everyone's asking about how Natsume was able to burn Hotaru's new invention

Well minna I now see my mistake so I guess there will now be Alices there, that'll make it more fun don't you think?

Anyways thanks to the ff. for you reviews

Twilight Sky Blue,

Kikyourules

Romantically Loveless

NXM

CrimsonXLotus

ejo

Aakriti

Clique Trick

OoO.

3hime-kun

Hontoni Arigatou

Anyways, the wait is over here's chap 2

**Disclaimer: AnnaPetLover13 does not own Gakuen Alice and it's characters ( only my OC Ryomi)**

**

* * *

**

Boys Talent Show. Prize: A Date with Mikan Sakura

* * *

The next morning, Hotaru made some flyers, Invention #00025 feeling flyers, If the person who reads it has special feelings for Mikan, it will read:

_**Boy's Talent Contest**_

_Admission fee – 10000 rabbits_

_If you would like to join you may register at the ticket booth in front of the elementary division building._

_**Prize: A Date and Kiss from Mikan Sakura**_

_Note from Hotaru: if you dont want some random guy kissing her, then you better join, and win_

When a girl or boy that does not have any feelings for Mikan or Mikan herself gets it, it will only look like a normal talent show flyer saying:

_**Boy's Talent Show**_

_Contestants:_

_**Natsume Hyuuga - 15**_

_**Ruka Nogi - 15**_

_**Tsubasa Andou - 17**_

_**Youichi Hijiri - 13**_

_**Yuu Tobita – 15**_

_**Ryomi Hyuuga – 15**_

_**Others**_

_Tickets costs only 12000 rabbits_

_Please look for the ticket booth in front of the elementary division._

She put all those name's there because she's sure they'll join, some looking forward to the kiss, some to prevent her from kissing some other guy.

After that, she rode her flying duck machine thingy and distributed the flyers throughout the campus.

_P.S. M__ikan has no idea of this whatsoever _

* * *

Hi minna, this is such a short chapter ne,

not exactly a chapter

it just shows the flyers, chap two will be next week so thank you

oh yeah, minna-san, please check my profile

im planning to make a new story next month

please vote which i should make first

there's a poll there

arigatou


	3. Contestant's POV's

Hi minna-sama, I know you've been waiting for this chapter, hope you like it, Reviewsit will be of great help, enjoy

* * *

Thank you to the ff. for their reviews

keaRy anCe

Demearl

Clique Trick

TwilightSkyBlue

CrimsonXLotus

fitha

michiruchama

xX-kawaii-baka-chan-Xx

kikyourules

* * *

Thank you to the ff. for their story alerts and favorite stories

keaRy anCe

Yumiko Hitachin

ArcHerGreeN

Ayumi Sakura

FushiaQwn

Choco-chama

Crazyanimelover326

animeaddict01

Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san

**Disclaimer: AnnaPetLover13 does not own Gakuen Alice and it's characters ( only my OC Ryomi)**

**

* * *

**

Boys Talent Show. Prize: A Date with Mikan Sakura

* * *

Hotaru just finished making her fliers and is now distributing them throughout the campus on her flying duck invention.

Reactions when they saw the fliers

**Fan Girl 1**: KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Natsume-sama, Ruka-sama, Tsubasa-sama, Youichi-sama, Ryomi-sama

**Fan Girl 2**: their all doing a talent show!!!!!!!!!

**Fan Girl 3**: I wonder what will Natsume-sama do? (daydreaming)

**Fan Girl 4**: I have to see this

(All crowds outside elementary division buying tickets from Hotaru, Hotaru gives off the tickets and collects the payments with money signs in her eyes)

**(A/N: that's not the important part is it, here is the boys POV's)**

**Natsume**: _what the hell is this Imai? Who would want to join a stupid talent contest?_, he thought reading the flyer, he was about to throw it away when he saw… _Prize: A Date and Kiss from Mikan Sakura_, he stared at it for a while then thought, _Why would I want a kiss from that polka dotted panties baka little girl?_, again he was about to throw it away when he saw a notice, _if you don't want somebody else to kiss Mikan, you better join, and win, but I guess it's alright when some random guy wins and kisses her, oh did I mention it was on the lips and that it's going to be her first kiss._ It said, Natsume stared at it wide eyed, he couldn't do anything, there's no way he's gonna let some guy get **HIS **baka Mikan's first kiss, _Darn you Imai, _he thought as he made his way towards the elementary schools building.

**Ruka: **_huh? Boy's talent show, Prize: A Date and Kiss from Mikan Sakura? _He thought reading the flyer_, then K-K-K-K-K K K K K –K-K –K- iiiiiiiisssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!! F-f-f-f-f-fff f f f from S-S-S-Sakura-san!!!!!!!!! _He thought stuttering_, _he blushed a thousand shades of red, steam coming from his ears, _w-w-w-w w w hat is this????!!!! A contest? But, I I I cant, its embarrassing, _he thought, then he saw Natsume headed to the elementary building holding a flyer, as soon as he saw him, lightning struck, the two had a glaring contest, _I'm gonna join, and I will win, I wont lose to you Natsume, I wont. _He thought while glaring at Natsume, thn he headed there himself.

**Youichi: **_A Date and Kiss from Mikan-nee-chan? I am definitely joining, if I win I get a kiss from onee-chan, not even nii-chan can do anything about that, I will win_

**Yuu:** _A kiss from Mikan-chan? _He thought while reading the flyer, _but I don't think I can do anything, but sure, I'll join, I might get lucky and win, wish me luck, oh Mikan-chan, I love you, you just don't know. _He thought, sighing, then headed towards the elementary division

**Ryomi: **_A kiss from Mikan-chan?! I'm sure nii-chan will be joining, I cant let him win, I am soo going to win, Mikan-chan, wait for me (he said daydreaming while hopping towards the elementary building)_

**Tsubasa: **_A kiss from Mikan-chan? … NANI!!!!!!!!!! The winner get's a kiss from MY little girl, I cannot let that happen, no one, and I repeat NO ONE, is ALLOWED to KISS or GET A KISS from MY Little Girl, well, maybe Ruka-kun is allowed, BUT STILL, I CANNOT LET THAT HAPPEN. _He shouted in his head as he sprinted to the elementary division

**Narumi: **A talent contest ne? he said _A Kiss from Mikan-chan huh? Sounds fun, I'll join in too_

**Akira: **_A kiss from ochibi-chan ne? sounds interesting, if I win, I get kissed by chibi chan, I'm in_

**Reo: **_a kiss from Mikan Sakura? Isn't she the nullifying girl? If she's the prize then I'm sure kuro neko will join too, interesting ne?_

**Shuuichi: **_a kiss from Sakura-chan? My my, wonder who will join, I shall join too just to be safe, I dont want some random guy kiss her, she's very special_

**Kaname: **_a kiss from Mikan-chan, wonder who will join (Mr. bear tugs on his sleeve) ok then Mr. Bear, I'll join_

And that's what everybody's thinking, Hotaru's getting richer by the moment, Reo is planning something bad, Natsume and Ruka are competing, Tsubasa-senpai's being an overprotective onii-san/otou-san, Narumi-sensei's joining? I thought he was the judge! Anyway please review

* * *

Chapter 3 is done, please review, how'd you like it?

Oh yeah, umm minna can I ask you something?

Anyway's hope you liked this chapter

Please review

Oh and please check my profile to see which new fic I should write first ne?

Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san


	4. Preparations

* * *

Hi minna, thanks for all the reviews, here's the long waited chapter 4, hope this wont be too boring for you, it could be a little short but please, review

Thanks to the ff. for your reviews

kawaiineko139

xX-kawaii-baka-chan-Xx

cutiebear14

pinkstarpatricia

Aakriti

black_rose03

sweetest –fifteen-

snow white foxwolf

mikiramen

Mizuki-Hoshi Hime

kikyourules10

Dimearl

ShiroSakuraTenshi

Clique Trick

Tear Droplet

YunaNeko

keaRy anCe

mikan-kawaii-sakura

CrimsonXLotus

AYUMU10

Arigatou gozaimasu for all of your reviews, thank you very much

_

* * *

_

Italicized – characters thoughts

(parenthesis) – authors notes/ thoughts

"normal" – characters talking

**Disclaimer: AnnaPetLover13 does not own Gakuen Alice and it's characters ( only my OC Ryomi)**

**

* * *

**

Boys Talent Show. Prize: A Date with Mikan Sakura

* * *

There's a whole week to prepare for the contest, the contestant are doing their best, practicing every minute, just to make sure they win, but wait, there's a certain raven haired lad that's not doing anything, is he…. Sleeping? There maybe a week but shouldn't he at least practice a little? What might be inside the mind of our little sleeping kuro neko?

**

* * *

**

Natsume

_Tsk, stupid contest, why do I even have to join, curse you Imai, anyway, what am I gonna do, maybe I should just quit, don't even know why I joined in the first place (_walks away)

"what am I gonna do, I'm so exited, I am so gonna win that kiss, Sakura you will be mine" said a certain geeky passerby while snorting (not only those guys joined you know)

(Natsume's ear gets big listening to what the guy is saying, and he's very angry) _Imai, damn you, I cant let anybody kiss or even touch her, she's mine you get it MINE _(Laughs evilly, just kidding) _guess I have no choice but to win, I will win._

* * *

(Alright kuro neko just got fired up, anyway, lets zip by our little bunny boy shall we?)

**

* * *

**

Ruka

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? I don't know what to do!!!!" (panics)

"Hey Nogi Ruka-kun" said the watch over Ruka group (except Tsubasa cause he's busy preparing)

"Huh? Hi senpai's" said Ruka

"Have you thought of what to do?" they asked (they all know because they all like Mikan, though only as a sister or something, that's why they know, but that doesn't mean that you have to join when you read the flyer right?)

"No, not yet, and there's only a week left, I don't know what to do?" (panics again)

"Don't worry Ruka-kun, we have an idea, we'll help you _(whisper whisper)_

"Huh? (listens) that's a great idea senpai's, Arigatou gozaimasu, I just happen to be good at that, right, let's practice." He said excitedly

* * *

(What could these people be planning on doing, it could really turn out interesting anyway's jumping to the next contestant)

**

* * *

**

Youichi

"_I'm gonna do my routine, I mastered it already, practice practice practice, I get a kiss from Mikan-nee-chan hehe, not even Natsume-nii can do anything when I win, cause it's only fair"_

* * *

(Ok…. That's pretty plain, next contestant please)

(Ok, Tobita's and Ryomi,s aren't exactly fun, more like boring, to see but here they are)

* * *

Yuu:"

_right, I'll just do my specialty, and I hope I win, please give me good luck"_

* * *

Ryomi: "

_a kiss from Mikan-chan, so exiting, gambate ne? go for it! I'll work really hard for this"_

* * *

(See, boring but anyway's lets move on)

(Ahhh, here's something good)

**

* * *

**

Tsubasa

"_A kiss from MY kohai, so absurd, I can not let anyone and I mean ANYONE get TOO close to MY kohai, I will win this contest, no one is allowed to KISS or GET A KISS from MY KOHAI!!!!!, well, maybe Ruka-kun or Natsume-kun, but not anyone else, so I'll work hard, I'll do my specialty, I am really popular for this, gambate, Mikan-chan, I wont let you kiss just anyone"_

(ok, there goes the overprotective senpai, next please)

(Oh kay??????....... uhm, here's the weird part)

**

* * *

**

Narumi

"_hmm, a kiss from Mikan-chan, kawaii, i am so gonna win, Mikan-chan is just so kawaii, just like her mom, sigh, Yuka-senpai, well I am her otou-san ne? so I am allowed to kiss her, but I will do my best, gambate ne? ose" _(skips and twirls, what is he doing????)

* * *

(Next please, huh, here are some of them),

**

* * *

**

Akira:

_"a kiss from chibi-chan, a kiss from chibi-chan, I've always wanted that, I have to win"_**

* * *

**

Shuichi:

_**"**__hmm, wonder what I'll do?"_**

* * *

**

Kaname:

"Ok Mr. Bear, I'm joining for you, well lets work hard ne?

* * *

(Hold on to your hats, this is gonna be weird)

**

* * *

**

Reo

"_A kiss from the nullifying girl, how very interesting, she does interest me, but, I will win, when I do, kuro neko will be so furious, that's gonna be a sight to remember, I will win, my voice pheromone cant be avoided by anyone but her, this will be easy"_ (laughs evilly, not kidding)

* * *

This will be it for now minna, sorry if it bores you, or weired's you out, next chap will finally be the big contest day, look forward to it

Oh, and I will not be uploading until I get at least 15 reviews

So please review

P.S. please also see my other fics, and review,

The Flame Caster's Twin

For You, I'll Change

Arigatou Gozaimasu

Ja


	5. Note:

Hey Minna, sorry to those who thought this was a new chapter, but I just have to say, well, sorry to everyone who read my fics, because I will have to put Boys Talent Show, Prize: A Date With Mikan Sakura in HIATUS

I am SORRY Minna-san, HONTONI GOMENASAI, I know, I got lots of reviews here, and I know all of you wants to know who will win but, I'm getting bored of Gakuen Alice now, I'm sorry, plus, no matter how hard I try, I just cant get any Ideas for the continuation on this fic, I don't know if I'll update or not, but if I do think of something to put here, I'll post it,

Again minna, HONTONI GOMENASAI!!!!!!


	6. Start but not yet p

Hello Minna-sama!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS ANNAPETLOVER13 HERE!!!!!!!!!! I just changed my penname but I'm quite sure you guys recognized this fic, and I have some good news!!!!!!!!!!! I decided to continue this!!!!!!!!! But of course I'll be updating very slowly though, only when I think of something, so… there you go

Anyways, THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE IN ANY WAY!!!!!!!!!!!**

And now

Lets begin

HAJIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Italics_ – thinking

Normal – either me ranting or narration

(Parenthesis) – my thoughts

**

* * *

**

Boy's Talent Show Prize: A Date with Mikan Sakura

* * *

Finally, after a week of excitement, hard work, practices, glaring, day dreaming, swearing to kill the other, over protectiveness, and the like, THE TALENT SHOW BEGINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But lets not get to that yet, for there is an important happening during the week, which began with the queen of blackmailing, and actually acting…..NICE???!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Two Day's Ago**

"Ne ne, Hotaru, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked a confused Mikan after being pulled off by her best friend, she noticed everyone was acting weird, Natsume and Ruka always having a glaring contest, Tsubasa being more protective than usual, Natsume easily burning a lot of things, and what seems to be the scariest of them all (to everyone but her though) was that IMAI HOTARU WAS HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!! (dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn)

"I have some good news to tell you" Hotaru replied in her monotonous voice

"Oh? And what is it?" Mikan said exited

"I got you permission to visit your grandpa for a week" she said, a half smirk half smile appearing on her face, but disappeared as soon as it came

Mikan grew silent, she was processing the news in her brain

3…

2…

1

"REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan said eyes the size of saucers and has giant stars in then and a smile as big as her entire face,

"Yup" Hotaru confirmed, letting the slightest trace of a smile appear on her face for the girl to see

"HURRAY!!!!!!!!!! I GET TO SEE GRAMPA!!!!!! I HAVE TO GO BUY HIM SOME FLUFF PUFFS!!!!!!!!! I HAVE WHOLE LOT TO TELL!!!!!!!! "Mikan was jumping around in joy at finally getting to see her grampa and talking to herself that she didn't notice the evil glint in her friends eyes

"Well, you'd better go then, the driver of you car will take you there, pack up and see you in a week" Hotaru said beginning to leave

"WAIT!!!!!! Hotaru, your not coming??" Mikan asked

"I cant, I'm busy, and only one person can go outside the academy each semester" Hotaru claimed then walked off

"oh" Mikan said, a little crest fallen, but thoughts of seeing her grandpa lifted her spirits and she dashed off to pack and leave

* * *

(anyone wondering how Hotaru got Mikan to get to see her grandfather? Heres what happened)

* * *

**A Few day's back**

"Principal" said Hotaru (note: the principal is NOT Kuonji, its just a principal)

"What is it now Imai" the principal said, weariness and annoyance clear in his voice, his back to her

"I would like to arrange for Mikan to leave the academy to see her grandfather" She continued, ignoring the principals tone

"WHAT!!!!!! YOU KNOW THE RULES IMAI!!!!! ITS ILLEGA—" he stopped as he saw the picture in her hand when he turned around, then, gritting his teeth, he said "Fine, do what you like" he said turning back around

Hotaru smirked and left

* * *

**(**So, now that Mikan is gone for the week, fanboys exited to get their kiss (coughnotgonnahappencough) our boys giving death glares to each other (well, mostly Natsume, Ruka and Tsubasa, Yuu and Youichi are just exited, and nervous) what will happen?. Lets see)

* * *

**Present, In front of the Auditorium**

Natsume and Ruka were in front of the Auditorium just talking, the others are already inside, when an unexpected visitor came

"Yo Kuro Neko-kun" he said, voice calm but dangerous

Natsume snapped and looked at the person coming into view

"What the HELL are you doing here" Natsume said, voice calm, but full of malice and venom

"Why I came to join the contest, it wasn't limited to academy kids only you know, and I did graduate from here…" he trailed off, giving a slight smirk _I knew it, just get the Kuro Neko riled up and he'll fall straight into my trap_

"What??!!" now Natsume was even more agitated, _He's joining the contest too? what is he planning? And WHAT THE HELL IS THAT IMAI THINKING!????!!!!!!!!!! _He growled under his breath and headed inside

Ruka looked worried, Reo was surely up to no good, and Natsume knows it too, but by all means, he needs to win the contest, for Mikan's sake _but I guess if Natsume wins, it'll be alright, _he glanced at the retreating raven haired boy _but I'll still do my best, and I will still win_ he also follows into the auditorium

When they got in, the found the big place packed, its like almost every single girl in the whole school is in there (which is true, and Misaki, by the way, is in a corner fuming, but supports Tsubasa anyways)

When the fangirls saw the two come in, they were screeching at the tops of their lungs

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NATSUME-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"RUKA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAMBATTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NATSUME-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Natsume, annoyed as hell, thought _So, that was her plan, I'm sure these people aren't allowed here for free, tch _but ignored it and went backstage, Ruka followed close behind

The screeching seemed to have doubled when Reo entered

"OH MY GOD ITS REO MOURI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHY IS HE HERE!!!!!!!!!!! O GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"COULD HE BE JOINING THE CONTEST TOO??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"KAKUII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"REO-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"THE MONEY I PAYED IS SOOOOOOOOO WORTH IT!!!!!!!!!!"

(ehem, right back to work)

Reo got backstage safely (by 'safely' I mean, not getting trampled by his vicious fan girls)

"Alright, since all the participants are here, lets draw lots to know the order of your performances" said an anonymous voice from the shadows, stepping into the light with a hat full of papers inside was a girl about 19 years old, wearing the GA girls uniform, she had curly bleached blond hair, emerald eyes, and pail skin

"Whoa, who are you?" asked one of the fanboys

"I'm Haruka Mitsuki, I'm in the high school division of this school, you all haven't heard of me I know, I don't do much anyways" she replied

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Tsubasa

"I was asked by Serina-sensei to be the host and a judge here since Narumi-sensei seems to have joined and is not allowed to become one" she replied

"Oh" said the boys, but some stayed silent

(and if your asking, yes, Mitsuki-chan is my Own Character, my fav. One at that, she's also in my fic Shugo Chara Interview, check it out if you have some time (and if your not familiar with the Anime Shugo Chara, then I suggest you watch it, its great) and I just had to put her in here)

"Ok, pick a piece of paper from the hat please" she said handing the hat over to the boys in the room, she stared at Reo when it was his turn to pick, it was a knowing look/glare, she knows what he did to Natsume before, but said nothing and handed the hat to the rest of the boys

(there are 25 boys there)

"I got lucky number 7, GREAT!!!" Narumi said, wearing another weird costume of his, a weird smile on his face

"I got 12" Said Tsubasa

"19" said Kaname

"1" said Tono (Akira Tonouchi) "That ust means that I am number 1 and I'm going to win" he said smugly. Everyone in the room glared at him

"17" said Yoichi

"T-two" said Yuu

"I got 20" said Ryomi smling

The other boys said their numbers and Mitsuki proceeded to write these down, name and number, it seemed as though she already knows the order (hmm, what could her alice be I wonder)

"21" Shuichi Sakurano spoke, everyone looked at him, they didn't even notice he was there!!!

"K-k-k-Kaichou, your JOINING??!!!!!!!!" said a random boy

"Yes" he said flatly

"oh, ok" the guy said, feeling his confidence burst

"24" Reo said, breaking the silence, he was second to the last, he smirked _perfect_

"5" said Ruka, then turned to Natsume

Mitsuki put down her pen and looked to Natsume too

Natsume stared at his number, it was number 25, Natsume was the last on the list.

* * *

Well folks, that ends that chap, did this past my bed time (yes I have a bed time)

anyways, I do hope you guys still like me enough to leave a review (even flames, just please review)

PLEAAAAAASE

REVIEW!!!

JA NA XD


	7. Akira Tonouchi as MICHAEL JACKSON?

Oh My Gods!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST FREAKIN OPENED MY COMPUTER TODAY AND I WAS BOMBARDED BY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (normally I'd put up the pen names of the guys that reviewed, but if I do it now, its gonna fill up half of the length of the chap (Thanks again) so I'll just say thank you to all who read this story, especially to those who reviewed)

I NEVER EXPECTED TO GET SO MANY!!!!!!!!!!! (like seriously, that was like, 16 Reviews, 8 Fav's, 6 Alerts, and a couple of Author alerts and Fav Authors!!!

OMG's AGAIN!!!!! ONLY 8 MORE REVIEWS TO GET TO 100!!! I'VE NEVER GOTTEN THIS MANY!!!!!!!!!

I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And so, I'll be putting up another chap today : D

Ok, so here's how I'm gonna do it, well, it may get some of you annoyed but… I don't exactly want to rush it, and so, I'll be doing each performance (of the main boys of course) only one guy per chapter (sorry, but that'll be how it works, may get confusing, but that's just me so… gomen)

Also, to 10-san, sure, I'll be glad to publish your fics (but of course it depends on your story, my free time and also your thoughts on it) and I'd LOVE to be your friend 8D

Anyways, on to our first contestant…err….. yeah, first contestant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters, nor The Song, The Way You Make Me Feel for that is MJ's**

**Bold **– Songs

_**Bold Italic**_ – Vocalists

**

* * *

**

Boys Talent Show, Prize: A Date with Mikan Sakura

* * *

"OK folks, girls, hold on to your seats please and keep quiet since we have to hear our boys also perform, plus, there's a barrier around the stage _so that no super obsessed fan girl can climb up and ruin our show_ and please refrain as much as you can from shouting while the guys are still performing" said Mitsuki, the host of the contest, with a little bit of authority in her over enthusiastic voice

"First of all, let me introduce our judges" she said "Right, we have our very own English teacher Serina-sensei"

Claps from the audience were heard, Serina-sensei stands up and bows

"And then, Nodacchi" more claps, Noda-sensei stands and waves at the audience

"And… well, Jinno-sensei's in there too" she continued

Stunned Silence, everyone was staring at Jinno-sensei sitting down, he glared at them and they looked away

"Also, we have Fukutan-sensei" Fukutan-sensei smiles shyly at them all, and the audience claps too

"And then last, but not least, there's me, yes everyone, I'm a judge too. I didn't introduce myself yet have I? My name is Haruka Mitsuki, and I'm from the senior division" she introduces herself

"What's your Alice" someone from the audience asked

"My Alice? Hmm….. I have the Memory Alice (can see other people's memories by staring into their eyes), also the Judgment Alice (can tell the diff. between two anything's no matter how alike they are)"

Claps were heard

"Ok, here are the rules of this contest, 1st, Alices can be used freely, but they cannot damage anything, for if anything breaks or someone gets hurt, the person will be disqualified. 2nd, You must only take up to 5 minutes on stage. 3rd and last, you must play fare, and for that, the judges table has been nullified of any pheromones"

"The criteria for judging is…. 50% Performance 25% Special Effects (if any) 25% Audience Impact. And with that aside, let's begin with our first contestant, Tonouchi Akira" Squeels and claps from the audience (he may be a big pervert, but he is good looking, and a heartthrob (sweatdrop) )

* * *

Lights turn dim

The Piano plays a rhythmic tune (one of Hotaru's inventions, like a cd player except it's a piano, that plays by itself)

_**Doo Doo **_Snaps of fingers can be heard,

_**Doo Doo **_Vocalists starts their rythm

**Hee-Hee! Ooh!** Said a voice, the person unseen

_**Doo Doo **_

_**Doo Doo**_

**Go On Girl! Aaow! **Smoke suddenly surrounds the stage

The vocalists continues their rhythm

**Hey Pretty Baby With The High Heels On **A figure appears, but still hidden in the shadows of the dark stage, only his silhouette was visible

The Crowd silences

**You Give Me Fever Like I've Never, Ever Known **He continues to sing walking along the stage still hidden**  
You're Just A Product Of Loveliness **The figure begins to dance with the beat**  
I Like The Groove Of Your Walk, Your Talk, Your Dress **Continues**  
I Feel Your Fever From Miles Around **His dancing became more energetic**  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car And We'll Paint The Town **Holds down what looks like a hat on his head**  
Just Kiss Me Baby And Tell Me Twice **Dances to the groove, too energetically**  
That You're The One For Me **A single spotlight appeared on center stage, and under it is the figure of Akira Tonouchi (he's wearing a white polo shirt with a sleek black coat over it, black slacks, white socks and plain black school shoes. On his head was, indeed, a hat, a jet black packer hat to be exact)

And the CROWD GOES WILD (with squeeling fangirls and…. Wait…. Are those…. FANBOYS???!!!!!!!!!)

"TONO!!!!!!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!" said a random guy (there are gay people in GA? COOL!!)He put a hand to his chest (where his heart is) and moves in up and down **(The Way You Make Me Feel)** Over excessive dance moves with it **  
You Really Turn Me On **He puts his hand out and fists then pulls it back and… well… dances  
**(You Really Turn Me On) **the lights switched on, different colors circling the stage**  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet) **He clicks his left heel to his right palm then doing the same with the other pair, and he circles the stage slowly while he sings**  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone) **His hands makes a motion of him throwing something away while still on the groove

The Way You Make Me Feel

(He just continues to sing and dance to the song, like Michael Jackson, I'm not good with interpreting dance moves I'm afraid, so sorry)

**I Like The Feelin' You're Givin' Me  
Just Hold Me Baby And I'm In Ecstasy  
Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine To Five  
To Buy You Things To Keep You By My Side  
I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Just Promise Baby, You'll Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me  
The Way You Make Me Feel (The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On (You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet Now Baby-Hee! (You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone- A-Acha-Acha (My Lonely Days Are Gone) Acha-Ooh!**

**Go On Girl!  
Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!  
Go On Girl!**

**I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Promise Baby, You'll Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me . . .**

**The Way You Make Me Feel (The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On (You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet Now Baby-Hee! (You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone (My Lonely Days Are Gone)**

Repeats Chorus

**Ain't Nobody's Business, Ain't Nobody's Business (The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Ain't Nobody's Business, Ain't Nobody's Business But Mine And My Baby  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
Hee Hee! (You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
Hee Hee! Ooh! (My Lonely Days Are Gone)**

**Give It To Me-Give Me Some Time  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna Be With Mine  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
Ain't Nobody's Business- (You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
Ain't Nobody's Business But Mine And My Baby's  
Go On Girl! Aaow! (My Lonely Days Are Gone)**

**Hee Hee! Aaow! Chika-Chika Chika-Chika-Chika  
Go On Girl!-Hee Hee! (The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Hee Hee Hee! (You Really Turn Me On)  
(You Knock Me Off My Feet) (My Lonely Days Are Gone)**

**(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
(You Knock Me Off My Feet)  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone**

The song gently ended

_**Doo Doo **_The lights dims again, while Akira is snapping his fingers in tune

_**Doo Doo **_The Spotlight turns off leaving his silhouette

_**Doo Doo **_He slowly walks backwards still snapping

_**Doo Doo **_(the music was then cut off) Then he fully disappears along with all the lights of the stage

* * *

THE CROWD ROARS!!!!!!!! Applauses claps, screams, squeals, shouts and the like were heard

"WELL!! LOOK'S LIKE WE GOT A NEW MICHAEL JACKSON!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Mitsuki into her mike, for she had to, to be heard over the crowd

"QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted, and the crowd silences

"Right, so can we please hear the comments from our judges" she continued in a much more normal tome

Serina-sensei was the first to speak up "Very nice, lively, energetic, and it really drags your attention, almost like MJ himself

Jinno-sensei nodded "I think it's a very well played performance, though it seems as though this is a concert rather than a contest"

"Well Done" said Noda-sensei

"Yes" said Fukutan-sensei

"Well, those are really nice comments from our main judges, I for one, agree with them, his performance is indeed very nice" _the song fits him too _she mumbles under her breath

"Well, now, on to the next contestant, Tobita Yuu"

Squeals and applause were heard from the crowd (well, he did ditch his glasses for contacts, had his hair grow a little longer, which now falls to his eyes framing his face, and well, surprisingly, he's actually pretty cool now (still below Ruka and Natsume, but cool none the less) and he's still the same smart, kind and nice Iinchou everyone knows and love, which, in turn, gave him quite a lot of fangirls)

* * *

There you have it, howd you like this chap?

Hmm…. Wonder what Yuu'l do? Why not tell me what you guys think he'll do, or what you want him to do, I'm still having a hard time thinking about it, so try to help me out guys 8D

Anyways

Thanks again for all the reviews, Hope you do so again

ONLY 8 MORE TO 100!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please leave a nice little Review, Flames are accepted

See you in the next chap

JA NA!!!!!!!!!

XD


	8. Yuu Tobita, He's a Pirate

MINNA-SAMA! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE OMEGA LATE UPDATE!

I… forgot about this fic, I'm sorry, but I will try and update…

Anyways, if your still with me then I give you Tobita Yuu :D

AGAIN I AM SORRY! TT~TT

AND THANK YOU TO WHOEVER REVIEWED! XD

also, sorry for the short AND late chap TT~TT

**Disclaimer: ShoujoAnimeFanatic13 does not own GA or any characters from it… except Ryomi which is Natsume's younger twin, and Mitsuki which is my OC. I also do not own the song that will be played here**

* * *

"Well, now, on to the next contestant, Tobita Yuu"

Squeals and applause were heard from the crowd (well, he did ditch his glasses for contacts, had his hair grow a little longer, which now falls to his eyes framing his face, and well, surprisingly, he's actually pretty cool now (still below Ruka and Natsume, but cool none the less) and he's still the same smart, kind and nice Iinchou everyone knows and love, which, in turn, gave him quite a lot of fangirls)

**

* * *

**

**...*****************************************Boy's Talent Show, Prize: A Date with Mikan Sakura****************************************...**

* * *

The stage dimmed, purple light suddenly switched on at the back of the stage, a silhouette could be seen at the center.

The crowd squeeled, then grew silent

The figure was holding a silver flute to his mouth.

**(**Please play this song while reading. Or else it won't be as good. **www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=2JH2kNiv58A** just put in the dots and slash because FFN kills links, if it doesn't work… I still hope it does, play it before reading further, please**)**

As a tune began, an illusion appeared, it was a boat sailing at sea, and the silhouette was on this ship.

And all the lights turned on.

On the ship was Yuu, he was wearing a red bandana over his shaggy blond hair, a white, ragged dress shirt that was loosely tucked in, and black leather pants with the ends tucked in black knee high boots with red boot tops.

He was playing the tune on his flute, his eyes were closed.

And this were his illusions

He began dancing lightly on the deck, his flute still on his lips.

And the ship began to move, or looked like it.

His feet were tapping on the floorboards and his fingers moving on the flute as he played.

He was sailing through the ocean, the place bright with the light from the sun shining on him as he dances

Suddenly, the sky grew dark and rain began to pour, the wind blew strong and lightning struck

The waves grew bigger, and the ship rocked, yet it doesn't disturb him from his dance

He stepped and hopped and span around while playing his flute perfectly, not at all bothered by the chaos around him, whilst joining them in what seemed to be their movements

And then all cleared once again, the waves decreased and the clouds parted

He danced and danced until the scenery changed, he was now in an uninhabited island

The waves landing lightly on the shore as if dancing with him

The sun shone down on him, and the breeze blew on his hair and clothes

And he continued his movements until night fell and he sat down on the ground, swaying to his tune, as the fire reflected the shadows around him.

The shadows moved and flipped and twirled and swayed

The fire was crackling, swaying and twirling, the smoke turned alive

His tune continued, the smoke the flames and the shadows swayed, dancing along with him.

The fire then cracked and he finally removed the flute from his lips, all grew still, and he opened his eyes, honey colored orbs looked towards the crowd, a look of indifference was on his face.

He stood up…

Then smiled and gave a bow

The crowd went WILD. Cheers and squeels were heard everywhere

"WOW! THAT WAS SOO COOL!" Mitsuki screamed into the mike

"WELL, NOW THAT THE PERFORMANCE IS OVER LETS HEAR FROM THE JUDGES" as soon as she said that (actually, she was shouting, but that goes without saying) the crowd quieted down to be able to hear the judges' comments

Serena-sensei went first

"That was just marvelous, how you interpreted the tune with your illusions and danced along with it, it feels so real and… just… lovely" she explained

Jinno-sensei seems to agree "Very well done, I must say your illusions have gotten a lot better, the performance struck me as breathtaking" he said

"I can really feel the pirate spirit while you played, and the crackling of the fire seemed to warm me up" Noda-sensei said, "We—" whatever he was going to say was cut off, he suddenly dissapeard.

"Oops, looks like the nullification wasn't as effective as I thought" said Mitsuki seeing the spot where the previous judge had been.

"Sorry, that was me, I guess I suddenly released my barrier during the performance" Serina-sensei blushed lightly

"I see, its ok I guess Serina-sensei, he'll be back… I hope" Mitsuki gulped

"W-well, it was a good performance" Fukutan-sensei inched a little away from Noda-sensei's empty seat

"Those were really great comments from the judges, I agree COMPLETELY! Yuu's performance was Very realistic I could almost FEEL the water beneath my feet! And his flute was simply remarkable. Anyways, enough with that lets move on to number three! Ray Miraku"

…….

She stared at the stage, it seems no one was about to come out

"Uhm, excuse me please" she then exited to backstage

"Hey, is Miraku here?" she asked the guys, then stared "Why is it only you guys in here?"

"Apparently, when the pervert performed, most of the other participants disappeared" (pervert meaning Tono) Natsume explained

"And when Yuu performed, before he was even finished actually, the rest just ran away. Its only us here now" Ruka continued, then he caught Natsume's eye and began their glaring contest… again.

Mitsuki sweatdropped. "Ahh… ok, so how and I going to put this…." she mumbled to herself

"No choice, Ruka-kun" she called

"Hai?"

"Your number 5 right?"

"Hai"

"Right, so your next, get ready, I'll call you out in a little while" she then disappeared behind the curtain

Ruka stared back at her… then processed her words.

"NANI!"

* * *

Once Mitsuki was out and back on stage, she held the mike and explained.

"MINNA-SAN!" everyone quieted down

"OK, so it seems that some people quit the event, probably because they know they can't win or something like that. Apparently, the guys who quit are numbers three, four, six, eight, nine, ten, eleven, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty-two—"

"HEY! I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW!" shouted someone from backstage

"Oh, ok, number twenty-two is still here, anyways, twenty-three is gone too…… ok, these guys are such weaklings" she mumbled

"SO RIGHT NOW, WE HAVE NUMBER 5! RUKA NOGI!"

And the stage dimmed once again.

* * *

Anyways, I hope that I didnt get you all angry and stuff cause I'm slacking off :'

I hope you liked this chap and do hope you guys can leave a review = )

The tune played (as you already know) is He's a Pirate from Pirates of the Carribbean

XD


End file.
